Glorious Memories
*50 Afbeelding:Agility.gif *43 Afbeelding:Herblore.gif *41 Afbeelding:Hunter.gif |quests= *Royal Trouble *The Fremennik Isles *Mountain Daughter |voorwerpen= *Pickaxe *Plank *clean irit *'Empty' vial *Pestle and mortar *10 earth runes of een earth staff *1 cosmic rune }} Start Praat met Manni the Reveller. Hij is te vinden in de lange hal van Rellekka. Hij zal je een drankje geven en vragen of je Mawnis Burrowgar van Neitiznot en King Vargas van Miscellania wilt uitnodigen voor het feest voor Brundt the Chieftain. Mawnis Burrowgar Ga naar het noorden van de lange hal in Rellekka en ga naar de meest noordelijke haven om naar Neitiznot te varen. Vaar naar Neitiznot en praat daar met Mawnis Burrowgar. Hij is te vinden in het huis tegenover de bank. Praat met hem en hij vertelt je dat hij niet zal komen. Hij weet ook zeker dat King Vargas niet zal komen omdat hij de Chieftain nog steeds de schuld geeft voor wat er met hem is gebeurd. Hij vraagt aan jou of je met de Chieftain wilt gaan praten. Brundt the Chieftain zijn verhaal thumb|De groep die bij de Fishing Guild is belandt Vaar terug naar Rellekka en praat daar met Brundt the Chieftain. Hij is te vinden in de lange hal van Rellekka. Praat met hem en hij zal je een filmpje laten zien over wat er is gebeurd. Hij zal je vertellen dat ze op zoek waren naar een mysterieus tablet, maar faalden. Ze gaven elkaar allemaal de schuld van het stelen van het tablet. Na het filmpje zal je voorstellen om het tablet te zoeken in één van de grotten in het noorden van Rellekka. Hij zal je nu wat aanwijzingen geven, maar hij beveelt je aan om met de andere te spreken, zodat je precies weet waar de grot zich bevindt. left Het verhaal van King Vargas thumb|Prince Vargas tegen de Gnoeal Ga nu naar Miscellania en praat daar met King Vargas. Je kan daar komen door in de haven met de Sailer mee te varen. Ga vervolgens op Miscellania, het kasteel in en loop naar de eerste verdieping. Praat daar met Yeti, King Vargas. Je zult hier een filmpje zien over de dat de groep de grot ging ontdekken. Ze kwamen hier een Gnoeal tegen, die ze begon aan te vallen. King Vargas versloeg de Gnoeal door met zijn Dragon longsword een 71 en een 53 te hitten. Wat er verder gebeurde kan hij zich niet meer herinneren. Hij geeft je de aanwijzingen voor de grot. Je zult er nu nog 1 nodig hebben. left Het verhaal van Mawnis Burrowgar thumb|Nial die in een yeti veranderd Ga weer terug naar Rellekka en neem de boot naar Neitiznot. Praat daar vervolgens weer met Mawnis Burrowgar. Hij zal je zijn verhaal vertellen. Hij vertelt je dat ze in de grot werden aangevallen door een Gnoeal. Hij vuurde een groene magische aanval op Nial Swiftfling af, waardoor hij veranderde in een Yeti, waarschijnlijk net als King Vargas. Nial Swiftfling versloeg de Gnoeal in Yeti-vorm en viel daarna de groep aan. De rest kan hij zich niet meer herinneren. Hij geeft je de laatste aanwijzingen die je nodig hebt om de grot te vinden. left De grot Nu je alle aanwijzingen hebt, om de grot te vinden, loop je naar de Trollweiss Hunter Area. Dit gebied is te vinden ten noorden van de Rock crabs bij de ingang van Keldagrim en Olaf Hradson. Loop naar het noorden en spring over de ijsblokken om op het ice plateau te komen. Loop vervolgens naar het noordwesten en onderzoek ALLE voetstappen in de sneeuw. Als je dit niet doet, kun je niet verder. De voetstappen leiden naar een ijsberg in het noordelijk puntje van het plateau. Graaf een ingang zodat je de grot in kan. Zorg, voordat je de grot ingaat, dat je klaar bent om jezelf te verdedigen tegen verschillende Yeti's en Gnoeals die aanvallen met Magic en Melee. Zet je protect from Magic Prayer aan en ga de grot in. Ren naar het zuiden en ga de volgende grot in. Het gevecht met Nial Swiftfling thumb|Nial Swiftfling, in Yeti vorm Je komt in de grot van Nial Swiftfling. Zoals je ziet is hij nog steeds een Yeti. Hij zal aanvallen met Ranged en Melee en het is aangeraden om je protect from ranged op te zetten. Val hem aan en vermoord hem. Er is ook een safespot in de grot. De safespot is te vinden bij de twee pilaren. Zet wel je protect from ranged aan! Je bent hier alleen veilig voor zijn melee aanvallen! Als je Nial Swiftfling vermoord hebt zal hij het volgende droppen: * Herb pouch * Nial's throwing axe * Unfinished astral rune * Yeti hair * Big bones - kan begraven worden. Teleporteer nu uit de grot, of loop de grot uit. Mawnis helpen Ga naar Jatizso en praat daar met Freygerd. Ze is te vinden in het zuidwesten van de stad. Vertel haar over Niall en ze vertelt dat ze weer terug wilt naar Neitiznot maar dat niet kan doordat King Gjuki Sorvott IV haar emigranten tol laat betalen. Praat hierover met King Gjuki Sorvott IV die te vinden in het huisje tegenover de bank. Hij zal uiteindelijk erin mee stemmen dat ze geen belasting hoeft te betalen. Als je haar Nial's throwing axe geeft, vertelt ze dat je haar boer, Mawnis Burrowgar moet gaan opzoeken. Doe dat en zal Mawnis naar het feest komen! King Vargas helpen thumb|Klim de boom in Ga weer naar King Vargas en praat met hem. Praat met hem over de herb pouch en ij vertelt je dat je naar Aslief moet gaan. Ga naar het Mountain Camp ten oosten van Rellekka en klim de steen over. Pak vervolgens de Pole, bij de geiten, en loop naar het meer. Klim de boom in en je zult op een mini eilandje komen. gebruik nu je pole op de stenen in het water en je zult naar het andere eilandje springen. gebruik nu je plank op de steen om naar het volgende eilandje te komen. Luister nu naar het water en Aslief zal tevoorschijn komen. Ze vertelt je dat Vargas's verhaal een leugen is, maar alleen omdat hij trotse man is. Aslief zal je helpen met het ontwikkelen van een potion. thumb|King Vargas die in een mens veranderd|left * Vul je vial met het water uit het meer. * Voeg er vervolgens een clean irit bij. * Open je pouch en je zult een diamond root krijgen. Maal deze fijn met een Pestle and mortar. * Gebruik de jewellery 4 spreuk op de diamond root dust en stop het in de potion. * Doe er vervolgens een yeti hair bij om het drankje af te maken. Ga nu weer terug naar Miscellania en praat daar met King Vargas. Hij zal het drankje drinken en hij zal weer terug veranderen in een mens. Hij is blij en zal bij het feest komen! Herinneringen ophalen thumb|De magiër verschijnt voor de groep Ga weer terug naar Rellekka en praat daar met Brundt the Chieftain. Als je hem de astral rune laat zien weet hij het opeens weer. Je zult in een filmpje zien dat er een mysterieuze magiër verscheen en ze allemaal naar de Fishing Guild teleporteerde en vervolgens hun geheugen wiste. Ze stal hierna de tablet. Doordat niemand wist waar de steen was, gaven ze elkaar de schuld. Het feest Praat nu weer met Manni the Reveller en het feest zal beginnen! Beloning * 1 Quest Point * 10.000 Magic Experience * 5.000 Herblore Experience * Een Tome of Glorious Deeds waarmee je 3 keer 5.000 Experience kan uitgeven in: Attack, Strength, Hitpoints, Defence en Ranged. * Een unfinished astral rune - geef het aan Baba Yaga op Lunar Isle voor meer beloningen. Trivia *Het woord skål betekend in Noorwegen en Denemarken proost. *Deze kwam op het zelfde moment als de 1 april grappen uit. *Tijdens een filmpje zal King Vargas zijn Dragon longsword in 2 handen houden. *Tijdens hetzelfde filmpje, zal hij een 71 en een 53, wat voor spelers onmogelijk is (bleek uiteindelijk een leugen te zijn). en:Glorious Memories Categorie:Quests Categorie:Gemiddelde Quest